filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Blake Edwards
Blake Edwards, né William Blake Crump, acteur, producteur, réalisateur et scénariste américain, né le . le 26 juillet 1922 à Tulsa en Oklahoma et mort le 15 décembre 2010 à Santa Monica en Californie. Biographie Son grand-père, J. Gordon Edwards , était réalisateur de films muets, et son beau père, Jack McEdwards, est devenu producteur après le déménagement de la famille à Los Angeles en 1925. Après le collège et le lycée à Los Angeles, il commence à travailler en tant qu'acteur durant la seconde guerre mondiale. Plus tard, il sert dans les gardes cotes us, période durant laquelle il se blesse sévèrement le dos. Après avoir écrit le scénario de The Atomic Kid (1954) et My Sister Eileen (1955), il réalise son premier long métrage, Bring Your Smile Along, en 1955. Sorti en 1959, Opération jupons (Operation Petticoat) est son premier film à grand budget. Ce film avec Tony Curtis et Cary Grant fait de lui un réalisateur remarqué. C'est en 1961 avec Diamants sur canapé (Breakfast at Tiffany's) qui est l'adaptation du roman du même nom écrit par Truman Capote, que Blake Edwards est reconnu par les critiques. Blake Edwards a été marié avec l'actrice Patricia Walker de 1953 à 1967. Depuis 1969, Blake Edwards était marié à l'actrice Julie Andrews. Dans le documentaire I Remember Me (2000), Blake Edwards parle de son combat contre le syndrome de fatigue chronique. En 2004, le réalisateur reçoit un Oscar d'honneur, en reconnaissance de son scénario, sa réalisation et sa production d'une œuvre extraordinaire pour le cinéma. Filmographie *1955 : Bring Your Smile Along *1956 : Rira bien (He Laughed Last) *1957 : L'Extravagant Monsieur Cory (Mister Cory) *1958 : Le Démon de midi (This Happy Feeling) *1958 : Vacances à Paris (The Perfect Furlough) *1959 : Opération jupons (Operation Petticoat) *1960 : High Time *1961 : Diamants sur canapé (Breakfast at Tiffany's) *1962 : Allô, brigade spéciale (Experiment in Terror) *1962 : Le Jour du vin et des roses (Days of Wine and Roses) *1963 : La Panthère rose (The Pink Panther) *1964 : Quand l'inspecteur s'emmêle (A Shot in the Dark) *1965 : La Grande Course autour du monde (The Great Race) *1966 : Qu'as-tu fait à la guerre, papa ? (What Did You Do in the War, Daddy?) *1967 : Peter Gunn, détective spécial (Gunn) *1968 : La Party (The Party) *1970 : Darling Lili *1971 : Deux hommes dans l'ouest (Wild Rovers) *1972 : Opération clandestine (The Carey Treatment) *1973 : Top Secret (The Tamarin Seed) *1975 : Le Retour de la panthère rose (The Return of the Pink Panther) *1976 : Quand la panthère rose s'emmêle (The Pink Panther Strikes again) *1978 : La Malédiction de la panthère rose (Revenge of the Pink Panther) *1979 : Elle (Ten) *1981 : S.O.B. *1982 : Victor/Victoria *1982 : À la recherche de la panthère rose (Trail of the Pink Panther) *1983 : L'Héritier de la panthère rose (Curse of The Pink Panther) *1984 : L'Homme à femmes (The Man who loved Women) *1984 : Micki et Maude (Micki and Maude) *1986 : Un sacré bordel (A Fine Mess) *1986 : That's Life! (film)|That's Life *1987 : Boire et déboires (Blind Date) *1988 : Meurtre à Hollywood (Sunset) *1988 : L'amour est une grande aventure (Skin Deep) *1991 : Dans la peau d'une blonde (Switch) *1993 : Le Fils de la panthère rose (Son of the Pink Panther) Catégorie:Acteur américain Catégorie:Producteur américain Catégorie:Réalisateur américain Catégorie:Scénariste américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1922 Catégorie:Décès en 2010